Mi Dulce Problema
by Kakashi-Sharingan
Summary: Shikamaru intenta recuperar a la persona que más quiere antes de que una estupidez arruine su amistad y se dará cuenta de muchas cosas en el proceso. Pareja en el interior (Mal resumen, el relato es bastante mejor)


**MI DULCE PROBLEMA**

Cabellos del color de la luz del sol..Ese es el primer rasgo que destaca al ver la figura de aquella chica .Una estela de amarillo suave que recorre la extensión de su espalda hasta detenerse por fin a la altura de su cintura, decorada por un pequeño cinturón que cubre el delgado contorno de su figura y, en este, un símbolo que muestra el emblema del lugar donde nació y ahora crece...Konoha, la villa oculta.

Más arriba, en su rostro, unos ojos que ,si eran mirados durante más de unos instantes, capturan al que haya cometido tal osadía en un azul de la inmensidad del océano, unas esferas de zafiro tan puras que en ellas no podía distinguirse la parte, más oscura, que conformaría las pupilas, su piel blanca y fina dotada de una suavidad tal que se diría de pura seda y que realza aun más el contraste que de sus ojos brillando al sol...Todo esto conformaría una chica perfecta..Si no fuera por una cosa

Déjame

Un sumo mal genio, desde que te conozco siempre has sido una chica que no tenía ningún reparo en decir lo que pensabas,fuese bueno o malo, de la persona que lo pensabas..Eso es algo que siempre me ha gustado de ti, nada de medias tintas, tenías esa sinceridad mordaz,a veces hiriente, que en aquellas personas que no te conocen puede resultar de mal gusto pero que tus amigos hemos aprendido a querer.

Al fin y al cabo, aunque dijeses algunas cosas desagradables, todos sabíamos que, en el fondo, lo único que deseabas era lo mejor para nosotros y, aunque no lo dijeses siempre del mejor modo posible, nunca intentabas herirnos..Ahora no estoy tan seguro...

Para de seguirme!

Ambos corríamos hacia un rumbo incierto, yo te seguía mientras tu simplemente huías por las calles de Konoha, intentando despistarme a toda velocidad y buscando huír de lo que te había pasado, por fin habías extraído todo tu valor para decir a ese desgraciado de Uchiha lo que sentías por el, pero cuando llegaste a su casa te destruyó... No sólo había rechazado tus sentimientos, sino que además se había atrevido a decir que eras una fulana desgraciada que sólo buscabas la fama de los Uchiha...Ese maldito había destrozado por completo tu corazón que siempre había estado entregado a él, y ahora fluía en forma de lágrimas desde tus ojos hasta fundirse con los charcos que la lluvia había dejado en el suelo..

Sólo cuando te alcancé pudiste contármelo todo, mis ojos de color marronáceo crecían más y más a cada palabra, y lo mismo hacía mi ya desmesurado desprecio por Uchiha.. Y, al fin, me espetaste si disfrutaba con todo aquello, si tu sufrimiento me hacía sentir bien, si te iba a reprochar con mi clásico "Ya te lo dije" o si,acaso, iba a abandonarte..Interpretaste mi silencio como una afirmación y entonces volviste a sollozar..Te equivocaste

Ah..

Fuiste a responder de nuevo,pero las palabras se ahogaron conado viste que también por mi rostro se estaban deslizando pequeñas lágrimas, rodeé tu cuello con uno de mis brazos mientras el otro rodeaba la cintura y apoyaba el mentón sobre tu hombro...Tras poner una mano tras tu cabeza, la alojé sobre mi cuello y te pedí..No..Te rogué que me perdonaras por lo que hice unas noches antes..Viniste a mi en busca de apoyo y yo, como un estúpido, te lo negué alegando que no era asunto mio y que si de mi dependía Sasuke podría pudrirse, cuando también te dije que no sabía por qué perdías el tiempo conmigo y con Chouji si Sasuke era tan maravilloso...

Yo había sido el primero en negarte mi hombro para llorar cuando más lo neesitabas y sólo Chouji había podido convencerme de lo estúpido que fui..Aunque no le crei cuando me dijo la causa de que tu encariñamiento con aquel imbécil me doliese tanto..Yo,celoso de Sasuke..Claro...No se equivocó

Y aquí estoy, llorando sobre el hombro de la persona que quiero, rogando que me disculpe,rebajándome a un nivl que posiblemente en el futuro me dolería y esperando una respuesta que sabía que me destruiría...Afortunadamente, volví a equivocarme, pues sentí que separabas mi cabeza de tu hombro permitiéndome perderme en la inmensidad del océano que se extendía en tus ojos antes de que ambos nos fundiésemos en un cálido beso que no me esperaba..Me pregunté si acaso te habría dicho más de la cuenta, pero no le di importancia pues estaba tocando el cielo con las yemas de los dedos..Finalmente volví a bajar a la Tierra donde el océano aún me miraba dulcemente y pregunté a la Luna si eso significaba que me perdonaba..

Sonreíste dulcemente y te limitaste a suspirar antes de apoyar la cabeza sobre mi pecho, tras decirme con voz suave, suspirante, que no te abandonara..Te abracé con tranquilidad y juré que jamás sería como Sasuke.. Han pasado 3 meses desde ese día y volvemos a encontrarnos en el mismo lugar, sentados en la hierba mientras miramos las nubes, nubes que aún guardan en su memoria el recuerdo de aquella noche, y, mientrás sostenía tu mano, pensé en aquello...

Siempre crei que tener una novia sería un problema mayor del que podría soportar, vi a todas las chicas como una carga que debía evitar, como un obstáculo para ser feliz...Me crei capaz de prescindir del mayor regalo dado a los hombres, me crei capaz de vivir sin ti, sin tu mirada, sin tu calidez..Sonreí,porque una vez más...

Ino..Sabías que te quiero?

Me equivoqué


End file.
